Lost
by PolarisDecember
Summary: Tharja is obsessed with Robin, and can't stop thinking of her. After months of following her around she notices that she is getting close to Owain, and after a while instead of thinking non stop about Robin, she starts to dream only of Owain and how much she wants him, and wants Robin out of the way. But with the sudden news of Robin and Owain getting married, how will she react?


Tharja was a very strange girl, she joined the Ylissean cause, for what many would say would be a stupid reason, but she didn't care. In fact she hardly cared for what others thought about her. She brushed it all off as if none of it bothered her. A few soliders would pass her by and she could hear them muttering. "Doesn't she creep you out?" He asked the other man, near him. She found this humorous for some odd reason she loved when she scared people.

However there were plenty of other things Tharja enjoyed. She enjoyed practicing her dark magic. She would often use it to her advantage to get what she wanted, especially from men. Although she did have magic of her own that persuaded just as well that required no hex. HER BODY. Tharja never thought highly of herself in fact she rarely ever thought of herself. Before joining the cause against Grima she would often only think about magic, that is until she met Robin.

Robin was the armies tactician. She was very very intelligent, very witty as well, and on top of that beautiful. She got along with everyone in the army and had many friends. For some odd reason that Tharja could not explain she felt this connection with Robin. Her entire world shifted to only paying attention to Robin and what she did with her daily life, she followed her around from place to place, and people would often ask her "What are you doing Tharja?" She never answered but instead grunted awkwardly. She knew all of Robin's routines, and everything she liked, Tharja in turn liked it as well. Unless it threatened to get in the way of her and Robin. She still didn't know why she felt like this, she didn't even know what she wanted from Robin all she knew is that she couldn't stop thinking about Robin, and that she would protect her at all costs.

One day after weeks of motivating herself to do it, she gathered the courage to go and talk to Robin. She didn't even have a clue what she would talk about. She just knew that she couldn't wait any longer and that she just had to speak to her. She was walking towards Robin's tent and she heard Cynthia giggling uncontrollably. "Um are you ok? It isn't healthy to laugh that hard you know," she said. Cynthia replied still laughing at the top of her lungs. "Oh it is just Owain," she said. "Yeah alright then," said Tharja. She walked past her annoyed wondering why on earth Cynthia would try to distract her from Robin. When she finally reached Robin's tent she stood in front of it for a while. Then finally she opened the flap and gasped when she realized Robin had company.

Robin was sitting on the bedside located in the tent. Owain right by her they seemed to be having a cheery conversation. Nothing too important, but Tharja panicked her whole plan went down the drain. "Oh hey Tharja," said Robin. "Did you need something?" She asked her. "Um, um no I just lost my flux tome and can't find it anywhere," Tharja said. "You wouldn't happen to know where it is at would you?" She asked. Ugh what a stupid excuse she knew someone as clever as Robin would see right through it and not believe it, but Robin seemed to play along "No, no I haven't seen it anywhere, have you seen it Owain?" She asked. Owain gave a little laugh and said "nope." "Oh alright then, I will go look around some more," Tharja said, and left the tent mortified and embarrassed. Tharja had never paid mind to Owain despite him being the most popular and charming man in the army. He was apparently very funny too, even her daughter Noire said he was a looker. Seemed every girl liked him, including Robin. Tharja's heart fell.

She couldn't deny that she noticed Robin and Owain growing close. After all she did follow her every day, but she tried to remain optimistic and not think much of it. However she couldn't put it past her this time.  
Oddly though she was surprised at herself as Owain was a huge wall in the way of her and Robin, yet she didn't want to dispose of him like she did all the other things that got in the way of her and Robin. She didn't think much of it though and put it to the back of her mind thinking to herself, that it was just because she was a wreck as of recent because of her Robin obsession. She got back to her normal routine of Robin-stalking the next day, and it continued on for a while. One day it all changed though.

As she was turning in for the night heading to her tent for bed, she saw something that changed her daily habbits for good. As she was strolling past Robin's tent in the dark. She noticed a light was inside. Because of this you could see Robin's shadow through the tent, but she wasn't the only one in there. Tharja felt paralyzed, as she saw Robin kissing a man. That man was Owain. If it was any other man Tharja would have cursed him right then and there, instead Tharja was jealous and angry beyond belief. The suprising part though is that she was not jealous or even remotely angry towards Owain, instead she was jealous and angry at Robin. For Tharja wanted to be kissing Owian's warm beautiful perfect shaped lips, smell his scent, feel his large smooth hands cup her face, touch his spiky but soft hair. Or even hear his gorgeous satisfying voice after the kiss, or be able to gaze in his beautiful sea green eyes forever after their kiss was over.

Tharja couldn't believe herself. Was she really fantasizing about Owain? She didn't try to stop it though. From that day one Owain became her everything to her, she wanted him and could think of nothing but him. It wasn't the same way she felt about Robin though. With Robin she didn't know what she wanted with her, and she never felt in love. With Owain she knew what she wanted, she wanted him for life, she wanted to able to kiss him whenever she wanted, and feel his strong buff arms protect her at all times, she wanted it bad and was going to get what she wanted at all costs.

From that day on Tharja tried her best to grow close with Owain. Day after day she would accidentallly run in to him. She would laugh at his jokes and it was real because she actually did think they were funny, she hardly ever laughed, EVER. She would do everything she could and make up any excuse to be with him. One day she asked him the unthinkable. "Um Owain, can you teach me how to use a sword?" She asked, Owain giggled and said "Swords aren't for everyone Tharja, only a chosen few can wield this majestic weapon." Owain must have noticed Tharja getting nervous and scared. "But don't worry because I bet you are one of those chosen few." He continued and winked at her. "How about we practice this evening, come by my tent and we can start, he said." Tharja was shocked, she couldn't believe she had done it she finally found a way to go to his tent and was going to be able to spend the whole evenenimg with Owain. She could hardly wait.

The rest of the day dragged on as Tharja counted down to the seconds til evening where she was going to be able to meet Owain. Finally it was time and she was walking towards Owain tent when she overhead Chrom tell Frederick "We have to get ready for Robin's and Owain's wedding, they want it to be a surprise for everyone so don't say anything Frederick." She couldn't believe this Owain was getting married, how could she let this happen. Tears clouded her eyes. It was the first time since she was a child that she had cried. "No," she said to herself. She wasn't going to cry and do nothing, she was going to do her best and never give up at getting Owain. After she reached his tent and walked inside she was shocked as she saw Owain kissing Brady goodnight, then Brady walked out of the tent letting Tharja in. Tharja had heard rumors that Owain and Brady were a thing, but they weren't common talk among the army as Owain and Robin were as a couple. Great she thought to herself, not only do I have Robin in the way of Owain, but Brady too. She had never felt defeated like this before in her life. Then she heard his beautiful voice call her name. "Tharja there you are! I was beginning to worry. What took you so long?" He blurted all of these at once. And she said "Sorry." Owain must have noticed Tharja drooping, he rarely saw her sad. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Don't want to do swordplay today?" He asked gently. After that Tharja couldn't stop herself and asked him. "Is it true your getting married to Robin?" Owain looked at her puzzled. "How could... could you even know about that?" He asked. "I overheard Chrom telling Frederick about it," she said. "So it is true?" Said Tharja disappointingly. "Well yes of course she is the woman of my dreams, and I love her plus_" he cut his sentence short there after seeing tears fill up in Tharja's eyes. "Tharja, we can still talk you know. Nothing can stop us from that," he said. "Owain I want you, I've wanted you for a while now, you have been my life and I can't stop thinking about you, why do you want Robin why?!" She asked him angrily. This was not the Tharja either of them knew. "Tharja, if someone could be as brave as you and stop at nothing to get me, well...," he stopped suddenly, and leaned closer to Tharja. "Then you will always have a place in my heart, he said. After that he got even closer to Tharja and kissed her on the lips, they explored each others mouths for a while and she could feel Owain's tounge taking over her mouth. They both enjoyed every second of it. Finally Owain broke away and winked at her, Tharja had never been so happy in her life. And she was sure her face showed it. But Owian looked lost, he didn't know what he just did and his wedding with Robin was very soon, she still was not going to stop, at getting the man of her dreams. From this moment on he was hers and Tharja was going to do everything in her power to make Owain love her the same way she loved him.


End file.
